Deathbed Confession
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Everything changes for Bo when Lindsay gives him her deathbed confession.


Deathbed Confession

Bo sat outside the Statesville infirmary. Lindsay had requested to speak with him, and Bo was surprised to learn that she was sick upon his arrival.

"I'll give you ten minutes with her. The guard will be posted right outside these doors," the infirmary Doctor stated.

"I understand," Bo stated as he looked over at Lindsay. She had all sorts of different tubes and machines connected to her. Bo hated seeing her this way. Lindsay was always bigger than life and now she seemed to be so sick that she could barely lift her head off her pillow, and yet she was still shackled to the side of the bed.

"Lindsay, I'm here. How sick are you?" Bo asked.

"Bo, I'm so glad that you're here. There's something that I need to tell you. Something that I've kept hidden from you for years, but you need to know. I couldn't die with this on my conscience," Lindsay whispered between labored breaths.

"You're dying?" Bo asked. He didn't know what to expect when he received Lindsay's letter begging him to come and see her.

"I've got an inoperable brain tumor, but I've made my peace with dying, all except for this one secret that I've kept from you."

"What secret did you keep from me?" Bo asked as he squeezed Lindsay's hand.

"We have a son. When you went away to Vietnam, I was pregnant."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked.

"At first I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was just 16 and I didn't know if I was ready to be a mom. When Asa found out I was pregnant he told me that you were killed in Vietnam.

"But I sent you letters every week,"

"I know, but I left town when I thought you were dead and I didn't receive them until it was too late. I just wanted some time to myself to think things through and by the time I found out that you were still alive I had already given up our child to a loving couple who could no longer have children of their own."

"Asa knew that you were pregnant and he never told me?" Bo asked feeling the deep sting of Asa's betrayal.

"I guess he just wanted to protect you in his own way. He never liked me and I suppose that he lied to you so that I wouldn't ruin the dreams that he had for your life."

"I understand why you placed the baby up for adoption, but you should have told me. I deserved to know that I had a child."

"I know, I should have told you so many times. I almost did, but I didn't know if it would have been fair to our son. He was happy with his family and I couldn't take the only identity he ever knew away from him."

"Wait, you knew our son?"

"I did and so did you. Our child is Michael Mcbain."

"John's brother is my son."

"He is. He's our son. Do you think that you could ever forgive me?" Lindsay asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You should have told me. I loved you Lindsay and you lied to my face for years, but I understand why you did it. I forgive you Lindsay," Bo stated. He was still angry with her, but he loved her enough to give her a peaceful death.

"Thank you Bo," Lindsay said as she passed away.

-

Bo drove straight to Seattle. He called Nora on the way and filled her in. He should have told Nora in person, but he didn't want to lose any more time with his son.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" Michael asked as he answered the door.

I just found out that you are my son. Lindsay Rappaprt and I are your birth parents. Lindsay gave you to the Mcbain's because she believed that they could give you a better life."

"You're my dad? Come in," Michael stated. Bo walked in and sat down on the couch next to him. "I can't believe this. Three years ago when I found out that I was adopted I searched for my birth parents, but the records were sealed and I eventually gave up and this whole time I knew who you were. Marci's going to be thrilled to find out that she's Lindsay's daughter-in-law.

"Michael, there's something else that I need to tell you. Lindsay passed away just after she told me about you."

"Lindsay's dead?" Michael asked as he begun to cry. He was overcome with emotion. His entire life had changed within a couple of minutes and to find out that he lost not only his dear friend, but his mother as well was too much at once.

Bo shook his head in affirmation and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder to comfort him as he grieved for his mom.

-

Bo, Nora, Michael and Marci all layed flowers on Lindsay's grave as they said their goodbyes. She had meant different things to all of them. To Nora, she was the perfect antagonist, to Michael she was the wonderful friend that he would never get to know as his mother, to Marci, she was the second mother that had always loved her unconditionally. Lindsay had been Bo's first love and he would always wonder how their lives would have turned out if Asa hadn't lied to her. He thought about how his relationship with her was always torn apart by lies, but in the end Lindsay had restored their family by telling the truth.


End file.
